


You Only Have To Ask

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: All The Good Stuff Yall, F/F, First Kisses, I love the pirate lady, Mid-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, Vague/No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Who doesn't want to kiss Isabela?





	You Only Have To Ask

She meant it as a joke. You know that, and yet you can’t help… wondering. Wondering what’d it be like to feel her hands on your hips and her mouth pressed against yours (would she be soft? Insistent? You imagine a million different scenarios and they’re all so good).    
  
She meant it as a joke and yet your face feels white hot everytime she so much as glances at you, and god dammit  _ she knows it _ . Her lips curl into that smug as can be grin every time, and you’re torn between being embarrassed and pleased that you were the cause of such an expression. She’s so pretty it’s honestly unfair.   
  
It’s only a matter of time before she catches you alone, and the idea of being taken by surprise is even worse than confronting her yourself.    
  
But maybe the Amell’s library isn’t the best place for this to take place.    
  
Nonetheless, the library is where you can usually find Isabela when she crashes here, stretched across the couch and less than stealthily rifling through your notes. You don’t mind that she reads them, just that she doesn’t re-order them the way you like when she’s done.    
  
She’s doing just that when you enter, two cups of hot chocolate in your hands. She glances up sharply, like she thinks she’s been caught. Her expression softens when she sees it’s just you. “Oh, hello, dear,” she says (and  _ dear  _ is such an old lady nickname but when Isabela says it you feel pretty and sophisticated), “That for me?”    
  
“Uh, yeah. With extra cinnamon.” You smile, half because you want to and half out of nervousness. “Here, um…”    
  
“Come sit! We can have a drink together, can’t we?” She winks, and you rolls your eyes.    
  
“Still don’t understand how you drink that swill at the hanged man.” You tried it once, and were immediately filled with a longing for your usual go-to mixed drinks from back home. You were barely able to finish the one mouthful you had before sliding your drink Hawke’s way. She was more than happy to finish it for you.   
  
Isabela takes a sip of her hot chocolate and wrinkles her nose. “Too hot.”    
  
You snort, “That is part of the name.”    
  
She swats you with her free hand as she sets the drink down (directly on your notes…). “Don’t be sassy, that’s Hawke’s job. What brings you here anyway? Need some advice from dear Isabela?”    
  
“No, I don’t plan on becoming a pirate so,” you shrug. “I actually came here to ask if… if you meant it? You know when you…”  _ Fuck.  _ You knew there was no good way to ask this.    
  
Isabela raises her eyebrows. “I’ve said a lot of things. You’re going to have to specify.”    
  
You take a drink, swishing the hot chocolate around as you try to figure out what to say. Isabela is blunt when it comes to matters like these, so you must be as well. “I was wondering if you were serious when you offered to kiss me.” She technically offered to “take you to bed” but you don’t think you’re quite ready for that.    
  
She blinks, that little indent between her eyebrows appearing as she takes a moment to process your words. “You…” she starts, turning to face you more directly and bringing one hand up to gesture incredulously, “You’ve been more flustered than a new bride because you want to  _ kiss me? _ ”    
  
“Uh. Yeah?” Is that a bad thing?    
  
“Maker!” Isabela’s delighted laughter assures you that it  is not, in fact, a bad thing. “Here I was thinking, well,” she rolls her eyes and shakes her head, not bothering to finish that sentence. “I never pegged you for the shy type.”    
  
_ Well I have had a crush on you for ages. _ You would never say that out loud though. Instead you merely shrug. “It doesn’t help that you’re gorgeous.”    
  
Her smile turns sweet, eyes sparkling with mirth, “You certainly know how to charm a lady.”    
  
“It’s  _ true _ ,” you insist. “Everyone in our friend group is unusually pretty, but like… You’re so confident and charming and the whole rogue thing is just…  _ fuck. _ ”    
  
She tries not to laugh, but her whole body trembles with amusement. You’ve always found it cute that she’s a shaky laugher, even more so now that it’s just the two of you. “Don’t tell Varric,” She teases.    
  
“Rest assured he’s not exactly my type.”  You laugh. “But speaking of, you didn’t actually like. Answer my question.” You raise your eyebrows and bite the inside of your cheek, feeling pushy for trying to get back to the ‘focus’ of this conversation. It’s not rude, right? 

  
“I thought it was obvious,” she says. She lays a hand on you leg and leans close, “You only to have to ask, dear.” No doubt purposefully drawing your eyes, she licks her bottom lip.    
  
(and your thought process mostly consists of  _ holy fuck, oh my god, please have mercy on my sapphic soul _ for a solid five seconds _ ) _   
  
“Oh,” you breathe, “please kiss me?”    
  
She smiles again, that sincere one that makes your heart rate skyrocket. She opens her mouth, considering her words, before thinking better of it and simply kissing you.    
  
You imagined this a million times and none of them compare to the real thing. She tastes like the hot chocolate and honey lip balm and her piercing is an odd texture against your bottom lip. She’s soft and slow, letting you get used to everything before becoming more... explorative.   
  
Her hand abandons your leg, instead coming up to your cheek while the other finds a place on your hip (now  _ that _ at least you guessed right). She traces the edge of your shirt with the tips of her nails, sending shivers down your spine.    
  
You break away with a gasp. Too much? Not enough? You… don’t know. It’s hard to think over the sound of your heartbeat and near impossible when Isabela is looking at you like she is. All half-lidded and affectionate.    
  
She doesn’t seem to mind you pulling away at least, her voice gentle as she says, “Now the  _ please _ was unnecessary, but much appreciated.”    
  
You didn’t think your blush could get much worse, but… damn.  _ Damn.  _   
  
“If you kiss me like that every time, I’d be more than happy to say please.”    
  
“Kinky,” she laughs, kissing your cheek.    
  
(You feel compelled to explain that saying ‘please’ is hardly a big deal, but given your… cultural differences that would probably lead to a very long discussion. You stamp down the urge. Maybe you’ll get into that when she’s  _ not _ actively trying to get into you)   
  
You lean forward a little bit more, leaning into the crook of her neck. Her fluffy hair gets in your eyes and sticks to your lips, but it’s better than not touching her. “You’re warm.”    
  
“And you are very easily appeased,” she laughs, dragging her nails up your side. It’s more ticklish than sexy.    
  
“I’ve had a crush on you for like. Ever,” you say quietly. “And Merrill.”    
  
“Merrill too?” she hums. She doesn’t sound surprised, and given her relationship with Merrill, you’d assume she can actually relate.    
  
“She’s so cute,” you sigh, relaxing into Isabela’s hold. “I wanna kiss her all soft-like.”    
  
“Bake cookies and pick flowers too?” Isabela teases.    
  
You lift your head just enough to interrupt her laughter with a kiss. This one's less careful, Isabela’s hands mapping out your waist. You appreciate that she stays  _ above _ your clothes, at the very least.    
  
She guides you to lay down on the couch, murmuring against your lips, “You know, I usually hate when people shut me up with kisses.”    
  
“I’m charming.” Your impression of Anders is wonderful, if you do say so yourself.    
  
Isabela’s nose wrinkles. “Please, I’d rather not be thinking of Anders while kissing such a pretty thing.” She kisses the tip of your nose (you’re not sure if its meant to be teasing or tender, but you’re endeared either way).    
  
“I am  _ the  _ pretty thing,” you correct.    
  
She rolls her eyes. “Whatever makes you happy. Now, are we going to continue this or…?” she makes a vague motion to your positions.    
  
“I’d… like for you to just continue kissing me, maybe?” Physically, you’d like to do more, but emotionally and mentally… you’re not sure if you’re ready for it, or if Isabela would realize what it meant to you. You  _ really _ like this woman.    
  
She smiles, understanding. “That, I can most certainly do.”    


**Author's Note:**

> [Beta'd by mcfuck check em out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfuck/pseuds/mcfuck)
> 
> playing da2 is hard bc I'm in love with Merrill and Isabela both (also bc i suck at being a warrior rip)


End file.
